


Chloe Decker vs Acephobia

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acephobia, Bigotry & Prejudice, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I promise most of these will be soft dlkhgapek, Multi, asexual Chloe Decker, everyone is queer fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: collection of ace!Chloe pieces.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Chloe Decker vs Acephobia

**Author's Note:**

> I started this series because I'm ace and I like Chloe Decker.

“What do you mean you don’t like sex?!”

Chloe gave Ella an exasperated look. “That’s not what I said,” she replied in clipped tones. “I said I’m not _interested_ in it.”

Ella seemed truly baffled, and it was frustrating Chloe. “But--you have a daughter!” she exclaimed. “So you’ve had sex!”

Chloe closed her eyes and counted to five, then opened them and said, “I had sex with Dan because I loved him and I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. We both also wanted a kid. Neither of those mean I waste time sleeping with people when I have Trixie to care for.”

Ella shook her head, still not understanding. Chloe ignored that and asked, “Do you have anything on those tire tracks?”

~

“Ella’s worried for you,” Maze commented that evening over dinner.

Chloe sighed in exasperation. “She shouldn’t be. I’m happy with who I am.”

Maze nodded slowly, picking at her meatloaf. Trixie looked up from her peas and asked, “Mommy, why is Ella worried?”

Chloe thought for a moment, then told her daughter, “Because lots of people like to find others to sleep with, and I don’t. Ella thinks that’s weird.”

Trixie frowned. “You’re not weird, Mommy!” she protested.

Chloe had to smile. “Thanks, monkey,” she said, and hugged her daughter.

~

“Ella told me something yesterday.”

Chloe’s stomach dropped. “Oh?” she said noncommittally, watching for their suspect.

“Yes. About you.” Lucifer hesitated, took a deep breath, and said the absolute weirdest thing he ever had: “I’m sorry, Detective.”

Chloe’s head whipped around, and she stared at Lucifer. He actually looked ashamed, as he continued, “I should have noticed more quickly. It’s just that--I don’t think I’ve met many asexual people while on the mortal plane. I’m sorry I kept pursuing you.”

The fact that he knew the word for it made her feel warm and happy. Chloe smiled and said, “What, my lack of attraction to you wasn’t a big clue?”

Lucifer scoffed. “No. But that may have been because I was... too used to how things were. And I didn’t know much about human sexuality beyond the fact that some people thought my sleeping with men was evil. How can it be evil, if it’s just between me and them?” He huffed and shook his head. “No, I had no idea. And I’m sorry.”

Chloe took his hand, squeezing gently. “Thank you.”


End file.
